Mission
by animelover171
Summary: Sakura's mission was to die and be sent to Hueco Mundo as a spy and destroy it from the inside out. She started off like any other, as hollow, but now that she's rising through the ranks at unbelievable speeds with new allies she soon becomes an arrancar, how did she get strong so fast? Let's just say Naruto and Sasuke helped, along with her inner Visord. *Eventual Espada Sakura*
1. When Death Comes

**Mission**

**Re-written **

**Full Summary; One day Sakura Haruno had been called into her sensei's office only to be informed of an alliance with beings known as Shinigami. Some of their own Shinigami had turned traitor and fled to a place known as Hueco Mundo. She was told that it was know her mission to die and be sent to infiltrate Hueco Mundo and tear it apart from the inside out. Non-massacre.**

**Prologue**

Sakura's P.O.V

I was walking to Tsunade's office for a mission she had for team seven. To be honest I haven't been on a mission in a while, the last time I was on a mission was to help the Kazekage in Suna when an unknown enemy had attacked and severely injured Kankuro with a homemade poison.

The extraction of the poison took hours! Not to mention making the correct anecdote was a pain in the ass too. Every time it seemed like I almost got it something would react badly, making the need for something else entirely. After finally breaking down the compounds I had what I needed to finally stabilize Kankuro, and that mission was about three months ago.

Ever since then team seven had taken a vacation of sorts… an extended vacation. But now they were ready for some action!

I was just coming back from the hospital when a messenger came and gave me the message. So now I was walking in to the Hokage tower when the secretary waved me in, I gave her a small smile and nodded when she told me to knock before entering, seeing as she had a guest in there already.

After I had finished climbing the stair case I knocked on the door; waiting patiently for that "Come in." I've grown used to hearing.

Once I heard it I opened the door and to my surprise, a man old enough to be my great, great, great grandfather was sitting in a chair across Tsunade he had a long white beard and long white eyebrows to go with it, he had brown eyes. I quickly noticed that the usual two ANBU guards we not there behind Tsunade, it was just her.

"Uhmm…" I said, not really knowing what else to do or say.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet someone," she explained, leaning forward and placed her elbows on her desk, lacing her fingers together she rested her chin on them as she gauged me reaction carefully. "This is Genryusai Shegikuni Yamamoto, he's an old acquaintance or the Third's and an allie of Konoha."

I gave kind smile and bowed in respect, "It's an honor to meet you Yamamoto-san." I spoke in a professional and respectful tone in my voice which seemed to genuinely surprise him. Tsunade smirked approvingly.

"Is this her Hime?" he suddenly asked in a baritone voice, startling me into standing up straight and look towards my sensei in confusion. _She talked about me? _

Tsunade's smirk widened, "Aa, I believe this will be good her, she is extremely loyal and I can guarantee you that she wont disappoint."

Yamamoto nodded giving me a once over. I shifted slightly uncomfortably at his gaze. He seemed to realize this as he bowed to me making me jump.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Haruno Sakura, I've heard many good thing about you. A great academy student, graduating top of your class, becoming in Tsunade's apprentice and took up a job position in the hospital as well, very bright indeed."

I blushed at his compliment.

"And I would also like to thank you for the sacrifice you are making for my people." _What?_

Tsunade began to shake her head but it was too late, the damage was done.

"What sacrifice?" I asked him slowly. He looked up at me with wide eyes then snapped his attention to Tsunade.

"You haven't told her yet?" he asked incredulously. She shook her head while she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I was going to ask her today after her hospital shift was over." He nodded.

"Well then, perhaps it would be best if I left to allow you two to discuss things." Tsunade nodded as the man stood up to leave, but not before bowing again to Tsunade and then to myself. After he had left I snapped my head to Lady Tsunade.

"Tell me what?" I demanded. At my demanding tone Tsunade glared at me, I didn't even flinch, I was used to this so I easily held my ground, after what seemed like hours she gave a defeated sigh and gestured for me to sit down. I sat and waited as she began to explain her self.

"That man Sakura was a Shinigami." _A what?_

I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off by raising her hand.

"I'll answer questions after." I hesitantly nodded and let her finish.

"As I was saying, he's a Shinigami; we've been allies with them for years now. But recently some of their own turned traitor and fled to a place know as Hueco Mundo. Someone is needed to go to Hueco Mundo to infiltrate it and destroy it from the inside out." I nodded, but I was still confused. Then it hit me, but I just had to make sure.

"Tsunade-shishou, is there a reason why you're telling me this?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Sakura Haruno," she spoke with such authority in her voice it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, but I brushed off that feeling and stood with attention. "You will be receiving a mission, however you have the right to refuse if you so wish. Your mission is to die and be sent to infiltrate Hueco Mundo, once there, make allies with the others who are willing, then turn against the main enemy at the opportune moment."

I suddenly took in a large gulp of air when I realized that I wasn't breathing. I was suddenly grateful for the chair I was currently sitting in; otherwise I'm sure I would have fallen from the shock.

I looked at my shishou in the eye and said; "And if I do refuse this?"

"Then all your memories of this event will be erased and someone else will take the mission."

"And if I accept?"

"Then you will die." I flinched at her cold tone. I thought about it. The mere thought of death terrified me, but it is what I signed up for in being a shinobi of the leaf. Also, if I didn't take it, someone else would have and they would just suffer the same fate.

I took a deep breath, if it was for the village then I would do anything, I released the breath I was holding before I nodded.

I watched as she nodded approvingly before she muttered something along the lines of 'thought so, selfless brat, always putting others before herself'

I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"That's the second reason why you're here Sakura. I called you in before Naruto and Sasuke for a reason. This is more than a simple mission I'm giving your team. During this mission Sakura, you and your teammates are to deliver a scroll to the Kouga clan in the border of fire and Iwagakure that a group of highly ranked criminals are after." She paused for a moment before she stood up and walked to her filing cabinet, probably to retrieve the mission scroll. After getting what she needed she came back to sit down while sliding a red scroll forward.

"This scroll Sakura is a decoy, an exact replica of the real one. I want you to hang on to this." She told me as she handed me the fake. "I assume I don't need to explain the rest to you?" I shook my head no.

Oh yeah, it was crystal clear for what I had to do. During the mission we're bound to run into the group after this scroll, I'll distract them with the fake and protect it with my life literally…

"Just out of curiosity shishou, what's in the decoy?" Tsunade grinned sadistically.

"Only a detailed explanation on how I'd cut off and burn Jiraiya's precious jewels." I shuddered, I felt bad for the old sap, and whichever bastard that gets to read this little piece of parchment.

Just as I had stuffed the fake scroll into my pouch the door burst open.

"Baa-chan!"

THWACK!

"Ouch!"

"Tch, dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Both of you shut up before I knock you both into next week!"

"Ugh! Shizune… bring me my Sake…"

* * *

After receiving our mission in full detail we were told to leave at midnight tonight. It was only five in the afternoon now so we still had about seven hours. Naruto, Sasuke and I we all walking to get to our homes to pack and get a few hours of shut eye but before we could I was tackled by a head of blond hair.

"Forehead!" Ino screeched.

"Kyaa!" I squealed when we both toppled over to the floor.

"Pig what the hell!" I grounded out before shoving her off of me. Her 'oofed' as her butt hit the floor next to me, now we were both sitting down on the ground with all of our friends looking at us like we were a part of some funny TV show. They looked amused.

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Why where you looking for us, and we just received a mission from Tsunade shishou." The grin on her face fell.

"No, you guys can't leave! The twelve of us were supposed to go out today for some barbecue! Just like the old days! The twelve of us haven't hung out in ages!"

I pouted a little, it has been a while. I look up at my two teammates who shifted uncomfortably. I quickly bounced to my knees and clasped my hands together, looking at them both with puppy dog eyes and pouted lips. They both tried to look away but I just shuffled my knees forward.

Seeing what I was doing Ino soon followed, I saw how Shikamaru and Chouji soon look just like Naruto and Sasuke. Tenten and Hinata soon plopped down next to us to follow our lead and soon all the guys looked to Naruto and Sasuke, basically telling them through their glares to not disappoint them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the guys before looking to each other. I knew that look, they would still say no! So I did what I had to do, bring out the water works.

I sniffled a bit as I brought the back of my hand to my face to wipe away the tears that were soon leaking down my face, the girls following in my lead.

Isn't it fun to cry on demand?

I shifted so I was now sitting on the heels of my feet, Ino dramatically looked up with her arm across her face but you still see her tears, and Tenten and Hinata both hugged each other, also crying.

We could hear the guys startled noises before I was soon engulfed in a hug.

"Alright, alright, just stop with the tears." My teammates begged.

The next second we were up off the floor wiping our tears as I gave the girls high fives.

"That was playing dirty." The other guys couldn't help but nod at Naruto's words, even Akamaru barked in his agreement.

Soon we were all sitting down in the restaurant picking out the meats we wanted to grill.

"So, what's your guy's mission?" Kiba asked as he reclined in his seat a little bit before placing his right foot on his left knee.

"We have to deliver a scroll to the Kouga clan." Some of them looked surprised.

"When do you leave?"

"Midnight tonight." The girls gasped.

"That's dangerous doing a mission at night!" Tenten proclaimed.

"Not only that but its to the Kouga clan, one of the best on the land of fire, so it has to be an important scroll, do you know how many missing nin will be after that scroll?" Neji added before scoffing. "And with Naruto there you'll be found in less that an hour."

"Hey!"

"Seriously though, don't die." Shikamaru said smirking.

"I won't die! None of us will. In fact if anyone of us were to die on a mission it'd be Kiba!"

"What the hell did you say?!" Kiba yelled standing up.

"You heard me, you'd be the first one of us to die."

I internally cringed, I didn't like where this was going.

"No way Naruto, you don't even think before you jump into battle, that'll be the end of you!"

I tried to block out this conversation as much as I could. I looked out the window, to the ceiling, the flowers by the windows, to the design on the carpet. I heard the bell to the restaurant ding and looked up to see none other than the Akatsuki walk in, a group of incredibly strong ninja hired by the Hokage. I'm glad they were on our side.

After I think they've finally stopped talking about who would die first I looked up to see my friends all looking at me.

"What?" did they ask me something.

"Well we're waiting forehead, which one of us do you think will die first?"

I looked up to the ceiling again and sighed. "I think I will." Part of my mind registered the fact that the Akatsuki were sitting behind us and listening in to our conversation. I slightly heard some of the surprised sounds coming from behind me before I look back to my friends. They were all wearing the same shocked expression.

"What makes you think that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Just a feeling I guess." I told them with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's a pretty depressing thought there pinky." I damn near jumped through the roof when I heard a deep voice from behind me. Turning around I came face to chest with someone. Looking up I saw none other than Kisame Hoshigaki looking down at me.

"Fuck off sharky." I told him before turning back around, mildly irritated. I heard several gasps, before I knew it a blue hand was slammed down on the table in front of me.

"What did you say cotton candy?" I looked back up at him.

"What's the matter Nemo? Been flushed down the toilet one too many times to hear properly?" I asked him sweetly. He looked at me wide eyed before be burst out laughing. He put his arm around my shoulders before pulling me into a side hug. My face was buried into his side where it was hard to breathe.

"I like this girl." He said before releasing me as I took in a greedy breath of air.

"Damn fish face, nearly suffocating me."

"Haha, calm down blossom bitch, you're still alive aren't you?" I glared up at him but before I could say anything the meat we ordered arrived.

I looked back up at Kisame as he stared at me with a questioning look. "You're lucky my food got here."

I heard someone scoff and as I looked at him I noticed it was Hidan. "Like you could have done much damage bitch."

"Whatever you say Shirley Temple." He squawked.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I heard him growl at me before I put my meat on the grill. I distinctively heard laughter from the Akatsuki table before facing my friends who were looking at me like I was some alien life force.

"What?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Only on Tuesdays."

"Today is Tuesday!"

"Oh." I said as I silently grabbed my fully cooked meat from off the grill before I took a bit out of it. "Have you tried this? It's delicious." I said hoping they would drop the conversation, luckily Chouji took the bait, literally he ate my meat.

"Aye! That was mine!"

"You offered!"

"Did not!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Chouji said with a smirk and everyone started laughing, I even heard laughter from behind me and glared at Hidan.

"Shut up Shirley."

* * *

Later, after we ate we went home to pack, it was probably around seven when I got home, however when I got I was thoroughly surprised when I found someone else there.

"Yamamoto-san."

"Hello Haruno-san."

"What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Tsunade told me I could find you here."

"Is that so?" I said, mentally cursing her out.

"Yes, so I take it you accepted the mission Tsunade had given unto you." He inquired. I nodded.

"So, I assume you here to tell me more information on what I need to know?" I questioned. He gave a small sigh.

"Well to be honest, we were supposed to have talked about this right after you accepted the mission so you would have a better understanding of what you're getting yourself into before you completely agreed. But I guess now is as good as ever." He said and I merely nodded.

He made a motion for me to follow him; I hesitated before nodding and sat down next to Yamamoto as he began to explain the differences in the human souls, the plus souls and the minus, the hollows. Once that was over he got into an explanation of the three different stages of hollows. After hollows were Gillians, or Menos Grande, then there was the Adjuchas and finally, the Vasto Lorde. Apparently to gain the next level or stage, all I had to do was eat the other hollows, Gillians, and Adjuchas. I was told to never stop eating them because I would revert back the previous stage I was in and never become a Vasto Lorde; witch was my goal here to begin with. As for my powers, I would discover them once I kept getting stronger.

After he had finished his whole explanation of what I needed he told me that I would need to become a hollow as fast as possible after my death, to do that I would need to cut my chain of fate.

He said he'd do it for me after I've died. He would sever it so only a few links remained and had a few minutes left of sanity before sending me to Hueco Mundo where I would transform.

After being explained everything Yamamoto-san left and I was left to my devices so I started on my pack, putting in mostly medical supplies. After packing I took a quick shower and was in bed by eight.

* * *

I awoke at eleven thirty and changed into my ninja clothes consisting of standard shinobi pants and a long sleeved black shirt and a green jounin flask jacket. After slipping on my shinobi sandals and my pack I left my apartment.

I went to the gates to the gates to meet up with my teammates. Upon reaching the gates I saw all of our friends and their families there, including the Hokage which whom after I spoke a few words to, left.

"Sakura-chan, it's so good to see you, you haven't visited in a while." Mikoto said, bringing me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-san, I guess I've just been busy lately."

"Well that just won't do. How about you and Naruto-kun come over for dinner after your mission is over?"

I faltered slightly, I won't be here. "Sounds like a plan." I said smiling, hoping she didn't notice my slip up but considering she's and Uchiha she must have, I'm just glad she didn't comment on it if she did notice.

"Where are your parents Sakura?"

"On a mission right now, I left a note just in case but I'm positive I'll be back before they will, they're in Suna right now."

"Oh yeah, that's a three day trip, you'll be back before tomorrow." Kushina stated. I nodded just as Naruto and Sasuke intervened.

"Well we better get going; they'll be expecting us within the next six to eight hours." Sasuke said before pulling me away from his mother.

After saying our good-bye's we took off into the forest.

Several hours later was when I felt the first signs that we were being followed. Giving Naruto and Sasuke the signal the both nodded before continuing in our run, we'll keep going to shorten the distance till they attack. A few hours later we found ourselves about half an hour away from our destination, that's when they attacked.

Naruto, Sasuke and I all stopped before turning around to face the enemy. Though they seemed weak to Naruto and Sasuke's eyes I knew they weren't, just like how we hide our true powers and enemies fall for it, they were falling for it, but I decided to use this to my advantage.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you two go ahead. I'm pretty sure I can handle these guys. I'll catch up in a few minutes." I told them smirking. They both seemed hesitant to leave but after giving the enemies a second look they nodded and vanished.

"After them, we need that scroll!"

"You mean this scroll?" I questioned, showing them the replica scroll. Of course it was the fake one, but they didn't know that, nor did they need to. As far as they're concerned, I fell for their little trick and am underestimating them.

The man smirked at the scroll, the designs were just like the way it was described to him, now all he had to do was get it.

"You seem pretty confident enough to show us this scroll, do you really think you can handle all five of us?"

I grinned at him. "Well if the shoe fits?" he growled before he launched his attack and soon enough, all five of them were in the air.

It was an all out brawl, but it's not like I didn't fight back, I still had to drag out the battle for as long as I could so Naruto and Sasuke would have been able to get the real scroll to the Kouga clan before these goons find out that it's really a fake that I have.

It was nearly an hour later when I was damn near chakra depleted that I felt Naruto and Sasuke's chakra signature. Out of the five only the leader was left. The surrounding forest we were in was in ruins.

Craters filled the ground, trees were uprooted and signs of various jutsu were all around, water puddles, burnt grass, slices from wind, cracks in the ground from lightning, uneven ground from earth based jutsu, you name it, it's here. It was easy to tell that this was a battle of epic proportions.

I'm just glad my boys were getting closer; I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to last in this battle. These guys were pretty strong, definitely not a walk in the park. I was covered in stab wounds and several injuries from the ninjutsu that was used and a dislocated shoulder.

A few minutes later the last man standing lurched forward, his kunai poised at the ready. I tried to dodge it but with my chakra depleted my movements were sluggish at best so all it did was keep it from fatally wounding me, although with the rest of my injuries it didn't take an idiot to see that I wouldn't make it through.

I groaned when I saw the tip of the kunai coated with a murky yellow, poison, could this get any worse?

"Sakura-chan!"

Spoke too soon. My mind barley registered in the fact that the enemy nin had the scroll. I could see Naruto and Sasuke look at it with confused expressions.

The man grinned triumphantly before opening the scroll, only for the grin to turn into a frown.

"What the hell is this?" he spat out through gritted teeth, smearing the blood off the corner of his mouth with the back of his and.

" a detailed explanation on how to cit off a mans jewels, very descriptive too." I told him, words slurring together, that damned poison, making me loopy, I started to feel my organs burn too, making me wince.

The man snarled at me. "I hope you start to feel the affects of that poison soon, I'd give you about three hours for that poison to have spread through your whole body, destroying you from the inside out." He burned the scroll before he jumped back but by the time he landed on the tree branch behind him Sasuke was already there, his Sharingan spinning, the man was dead in a few seconds.

It felt like a thousand pound weight was lifted off my shoulders at that moment, I was so relaxed, so at ease that I just collapsed… maybe that was just the poison talking?

Both my teammates rushed over to me and hefted me up on their shoulders.

I screamed in pain, them moving me so suddenly made the burn in my organs come back ten fold; that poison is really starting to eat away at me.

They both jerked in surprise.

"What? A girl's poisoned to the point that her organs are disintegrating and it's suddenly a crime to scream in pain."

They gaped at me. "He was serious?"

"Oh yeah, I can feel it, and trust me, it's not pleasant."

"Well what do we do, if we move it'll just spread faster?"

"But then if we don't move I'll die in three agonizing hours."

They both looked at each other, seemingly at a loss of what to do.

"Please take me back home; even if I die on the way I don't want to be here when it happens, I want to be in Konoha."

"Don't talk like that Sakura-chan, we'll be out on another mission in no time, together." Naruto said, voice cracking. I felt tears stinging at my eyes, this really sucks. But I'm glad they're here with me.

I felt Sasuke lift me up and carry me bridal style as he and Naruto hopped into the trees and sped of to Konoha at an alarming rate. At this speed we might even get there before my supposed three hours are up. But that was just wishful thinking because sure enough it was in the middle of the fourth hour that I felt my heart begin to skip beats and slow down, I knew Sasuke felt it too seeing as he tightened his grip around me.

But we did make it a lot closer to Konoha, I was beginning to see the village gates in the distance.

With every jump they made a stinging pain shot up through my spine and my insides hurt every time I moved I coughed up blood, probably my liver's doing.

The forest began to get clearer as they both jumped to the ground and continued their run from there. But it was no use, it was getting to difficult to keep my eyes open and I was constantly moaning in pain. But as my vision kept getting darker, pulse getting weaker I still managed to hear Sasuke and Naruto speak, though it was all mumbled.

"Stay with us Sakura, don't go to sleep, keep your eyes open." I heard him say as I felt his and Naruto's chakra enter my system, trying to keep me alive. Their chakra was soon pumping through my veins.

"Why is you chakra purple Sasuke?"

"I don't know dobe, why is yours red?"

I ignored them but did as I was told and kept my eyes open, though it was all a blur to me. I kept seeing trees dance by my vision, then a big gate, more muffled voices, buildings, then several people screaming my name. Who was that?

I tried to move to get a better look, only to regret it as I screamed in pain and coughed up more blood. If I had known it'd be this painful I'd have ended myself a lot sooner than the village gates.

"Sasuke what happened?"

Kakashi-sensei?

"I'm right here Sakura." Shit, did I say that out loud?

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything!" I sobbed as I clutched on to Sasuke's shirt and cried into his chest, I cried my fucking eyes out and I didn't give a damn who saw. I was fucking dying over here.

"Naruto?" he shook his head, keeping his mouth shut.

Kakashi cursed as neither boy answered him. As we all neared the hospital I noticed more and more people following us and more people crying out for me. Who were they?

The boys released their chakra hold on me but made sure their chakra still surged within me. It was a pretty useful technique; we used it all the time in the hospital. More times than not, the receiver of someone's chakra converts said chakra into their own, it help ensure survival.

I was placed on a gurney and lead down a million halls, like a maze that's never ending.

I was terrified, for the first time in a long time, I was absolutely terrified.

Normal P.O.V

"What happened?" Tsunade demanded as she burst through the doors of the hospital.

"It's Sakura." Kakashi started before Tsunade held up her hands to silence him before turning to look at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Give me a mission report, short and to the point, go."

"After about half way to our destination we sensed we were being followed, we moved on till they showed themselves about thirty minutes before we reached our destination. Sakura stayed behind to deal with them while we delivered the scroll. When we came back four of the five were dead. Sakura was chakra depleted, injured and poisoned, I killed the last man. Next thing we know were traveling back here."

"You let Sakura handle five men by herself?"

"They seemed weak, hiding their true power. We use the same method and it works for us, who's to say it can't work on them too."

"You say she was poisoned?"

"Yeah but we don't know with what, all we know is that it's literally starting to deteriorate her insides."

Tsunade cringed before nodding and slowing down to a stop just before Sakura's surgery room.

"What's wrong Tsunade?"

"How long had she been poisoned?" the boys shifted uncomfortably.

"About four hours?"

She cursed again.

"What Tsunade, why aren't you doing anything?"

Tsunade looked up to see all her friends and their families.

"I already know how this'll end."

"What do you mean, you're not even gonna try to save her?" Naruto yelled angrily at her before shutting his mouth as Tsunade spun to face him, looking absolutely livid and heartbroken.

"I could try, I could try every damn thing there is but that wont matter. Even if I extract the poison now and find an antidote I can't re-grow her organs that were deteriorating for four hours before she finally bleeds out. It'll only put her through more pain, and I wont do that." She said looking at the door that held Sakura in it and held back her tears. "I won't do that." She whispered.

"I can keep her stabilized long enough for everyone to say their good-byes, but not a second longer." She said as she pushed open the door.

Twenty minutes later and everyone said what they needed to say, Naruto and Sasuke were at either side of her, holding her hands.

"Ino," said girl looked up, "Tell my mom and dad I love them." Ino held back a choked sob and furiously nodded, not trusting her voice. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her, shushing her sobs.

"Kakashi-sensei, Thanks for being there when I needed you to, you helped shape me into the ninja I am today." He gave a weak crinkled eye smile.

"Tsunade shishou, thank you for, hell, everything. Training me, trusting me and most of all, believing in me." She patted down Sakura's hair and smiled.

"Naruto, Sasuke, my brothers, always protecting me even when I didn't need it." They smiled, "I love you both."

"We live you too." They both chorused and kissed her cheeks.

Sakura looked up to Tsunade and nodded, taking a deep breath for it'll be her last. She placed her hands on Sakura's chest. Everyone watched as her eyes darkened and lost their shine and as her arms went slack, her chest stopped moving, and she stopped breathing. She was dead.

Cries were heard from all over the room.

"Sasuke," he looked up at his name being called.

"Yeah mother?"

"Your eyes." she said breathlessly. He looked wide eyed in the mirror, he had unlocked the mangekyou sharingan.

"How did…"

"Sakura." Itachi said, everyone looked at him. "When you emotionally feel the loss of a loved one you unlock it, Sakura's death must have done it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, not knowing what to do or say he just walked out, others soon following him till it was just Tsunade.

"Not even a minute gone Sakura and it looks like we need you again to clam down you idiot teammates."

Sakura's ghost was sitting there looking at he lifeless body, smiling. Everything will be fine.

Just then Yamamoto appeared.

"Are you ready Sakura?" She nodded.

Sakura's P.O.V

Yamamoto prepared to make me a hollow but made sure that I still had my memories in tack because apparently, any normal person would have lost it in the process of becoming a hollow.

I nodded and decided to walk around Konoha till he had what he needed, telling all the villagers and shop keepers and even the ninja who have yet to find out about my death good bye, even though they can't see or hear me, it made me feel better, it gave me a sense of closure. On my way back to Tsunade's office I saw Naruto and Sasuke walking together before they stopped to sit on a bench. I made my way over to them and stood before them. I watched quietly as neither one said a word till a breeze flew by and went right through me. They both tilted their heads in the air and inhaled deeply.

"It smells like cherry blossoms." Said Naruto.

"Aa, like Sakura." Agreed Sasuke.

"I miss her already."

"Me too dobe, me too."

"It's my entire fault."

"No it isn't its mine and you know it, I shouldn't have left her behind."

"We both shouldn't have, we were supposed to look underneath the underneath."

I rolled my eyes at their failed attempt to comfort each other and walked up to the both and placed my hand on either of their cheeks. They both stiffened.

Did they know I'm here, that it's me? If they can feel me in a way, can they hear me?

"It's not your fault." I said, and I guess they did hear it, even if it was only a whisper because they both suddenly look like a thousand pound weight was lifted off their shoulders and tears began to stream their faces as they both whispered my name.

"It's not your fault." I repeated and removed my hands from their cheeks and went back to Yamamoto who had finish preparing what he needed.

He handed me a white cube like thing after he had asked me if I finished what I needed to do and said yes. I took it and placed it in my mouth like he told me to do. The next thing I knew he had pulled out his sword and cut the chain that was on my chest till there were only about seven links left.

Several mouths formed as the began to eat each other at a rapid pace, making the pain in my chest so unbearable I had to clench my teeth, and when I did the white box had exploded in my mouth into a powdery substance, I had choked when I inhaled it. It felt like it was going up to my brain and I supposed that it is what it was doing, so it could protect my memories.

The chain had finished eating itself and soon there was a hole in my chest, and then, darkness.

* * *

**AN: revised version, okay so maybe I lied about there not really being much of a difference from the other version but I can honestly say I like this one better, let me know what you all think!**


	2. Hueco Mundo and World of the Living

**Mission**

**Chapter 1**

**AN; There's going to be a couple of time skips to speed up the process of which Sakura changes from her different stages. From Hollow, to Gillian/Menos Grande, to and Adjucha, and finally to her Arrancar form/ Espada status and possibly Vasto Lorde, not so sure.**

Sakura's P.O.V

When I realized that I was no longer in Konoha I had no idea how much time had passed. It could have been days for all I know. As I took in my surroundings I noticed a few things. One; the sky was dark almost too dark, second; there was sand everywhere, and third; there were no other hollows here for me to consume. This mission is going to be harder than I thought.

All of the sudden a screeching noise was heard, it didn't take long for me to realize that it came from me. I screeched like a fucking banshee. I couldn't even control it!

My attention snapped to another screech, only this time it came from a cave like area. I began to sprint there and on the way I had found a rather shiny rock. I paused for a moment to see my reflection.

My body was completely black. I lowered my floating self to the ground and I grew four legs. I grew pointed ears and a tail. Then my face, it was white. Like a mask, a white mask with red orange markings all around it.

'I look like a fox' I realized.

I was about to walk closer to my reflection to get a better look at myself only to once again hear a screech. Almost on instinct I screeched back.

If I could I would face palm. I was basically letting everyone know where I am and plant a target on my head.

I took off in a sprint to where I heard the noise back in the cave. Once I got there I saw hundreds of other hollows. They were all gathered in an area where a more animal looking like creature was. The next thing I knew there was a rip in the sky and they all started filing out. Probably to the human world. I was about to go in a different direction when I started moving on my own and followed the rest of them thought the rip.

Once I entered the tear I was soon surrounded by darkness before I was blinded by a light.

The next thing I knew I was basically standing in mid air! So, I screamed, more like screeched but still. The other hollows followed suit and all screeched before they seemingly vanished or went off somewhere.

I was till panicking, I was standing in mid! Freaking! Air!

I suddenly smelled something delicious, like I've never smelled before. I was so alluring that I just had to follow it. That's when I saw it, a soul.

My mind began to panic when I realized, I wanted to eat it.

Upon further inspection I realized it was a little girl. When she saw me she screamed and started to run away.

I soon felt adrenaline running through my veins and felt the urge to give chase, and so I did. I soon began running after the little girl, her screams only seemed to fuel my adrenaline rush. I was gaining up on her, just a few steps away. When I felt I was close enough, I pounced.

Once the dust cleared I saw her beneath my claws. I wanted to get off of her and tell her to run away. I didn't want to _eat_ her. But I couldn't help my instincts, so I dove for her, and ate her.

I felt disgusted with myself. I just ate a little girl that was probably Konahamaru's age

I felt disgusted, yet satisfied. That's when I remembered my talk with Yamamoto. I had to eat more souls, in order to change and complete my mission.

But the thought of eating another human soul made my stomach fill with dread, I didn't want to.

**Are you really that weak?**

_w-what?_

**Are you so weak you can't even stomach a few souls in order to complete this mission? To get stronger and prove everyone wrong?**

_Who are you?!_

**Don't worry about who I am, just think here for a second!**

…

**Think about everyone you left behind! If you don't do this, you'll never see them again! You have to get stronger to do what you have to do, to see them again, and the only way to do that, is to Eat. More. Souls.**

_You're right._

And thus, with renewed determination, I went in search for more souls. Though I kicked myself in the ass every time I made one suffer by mistake. I tried to get done as quickly as I could with the least damage possibly.

There was one soul in particular however, one who was still human. But for some reason I couldn't… eat, him. He was a student in what the people in the human world call high school. He was a teenager with orange hair and brown eyes.

Most of his closest friends also have spirit energy around them, but I didn't want to hurt them either. One had long orange hair with blue floral hair pins pinning her bangs away from her face. Another was wearing glasses and had bluish black hair that reminded me of Sasuke. The last one was a pretty big guy; he had brown hair obstructing his eye and dark brown skin.

All of a sudden a man with red hair and tattoos on his face came in and ran towards the window, he spotted me. Next thing I know I heard them yelling.

"It's a hollow! How did I not sense it earlier!?" the boy with orange hair spoke up, looking shocked.

"I barley sensed it!" the red head spoke.

"How come it's not doing anything?" the girl asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, it's just, standing there."

"Who cares, a hollow's a hollow. We have to exterminate It." The red head spoke before leaving the class room, the others soon following behind him. I knew right away they were the soul reapers Yamamoto was talking about.

I had to leave now before one of the kills me.

I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could.

I soon caught sight of another hollow. It somehow managed to disappear through the sky, almost the same way as we got here. I soon felt another presence behind me and I pounced out of the way.

"Be careful Ichigo!" I heard someone yell and I turned around and saw the same kid with orange hair, the one I _didn't_ want to eat. But had a delicious spiritual energy.

"Why it this one so different?" the man who I'm now assuming is Ichigo asked.

"Different? How? All I see is another hollow that has to be killed." The redhead tattoo man said, reaching for his sword. Once it was out the swords form changed it thickened and grew in width and length. "Roar! Zabimaru!"

"Wait Renji, just take a moment. It's not even bothering to attack us; it even looks different in shape. I've never seen on that looks like an animal before. Bugs maybe, or little floating things."

The redhead paused at Ichigo's words and looked at me with renewed interest. "You're right."

I didn't give him time to change his mind or do anything, when I saw my opening I jumped and ran across the sky. I screeched again when I saw little peoples walking around like nothing beneath my feet, they looked like fucking ants!

I suddenly found myself creating one of those tears in the sky and I ran through it. I was once again in Hueco Mundo.

I felt strangely at peace here.

But I felt a second adrenaline rush when I saw a fellow hollow. I couldn't believe myself, I… I wanted to eat him!

I looked at him with a predatory look. I felt a strange sensation in my eyes, I could see clearer. Everything looked more defined. I could almost read the hollows movements, it was like the sharingan. I found myself following him as I leapt forward and pounced on the bug like creature with green marks on its white mask and took a bite out of the top corner of its mask.

The beast wailed loudly, catching the attention of more hollows, but I paid them no mind, for some reason, I only had eyes for this hollow.

The creature seemed to grow a tail and swiped it towards me. I felt it connect to my side and found myself skidding across the ground before my back hit a rock.

I stood back up on shaky feet, or, paws. Once back on all fours I screeched loudly and ran forward, biting and clawing at the other hollow that was fighting back.

Soon a large crowd of hollows were around us. I took a final leap and landed on the back of the green masked hollow and finished devouring it.

I felt my tongue come out and lick the blood off my face and claws. I quickly rounded and caught my next victim, a spider looking thing, I grinned, still high off of adrenalin I burst forward with an energy I didn't know I had possessed.

Is this really what has become of me? Resorting to cannibalism so soon?

Again I heard that voice in my head…

**It's the only way.**

_Again, who are you?_

…

No response eh? Guess it only talks when it wants to. The spider hollow stood on it two hind legs, the front two poised at the ready. It bore it's fangs at me before green slime shot out of its mouth. I stumbled back and watched as the ground burned where the slime hit.

It was like acid.

I growled at it before pouncing over it and clawed at its mask, cracking it in half and watched as it disappeared. I frowned; I didn't even get the chance to finish eating it.

I noticed how the surrounding hollows seemed to back away from me, I used this to my advantage and used it as a means to escape, my adrenalin rush gone.

I sprinted away and never looked back.

**AN; I'm really liking the way this new version is turning out! If you have any ideas or thoughts, don't be afraid to ask. Chances are I'll use them some how one way or another.**


End file.
